1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arrangement for controllably turning pages in a book and, more particularly, to a compact, portable and quiet unit for reliably turning pages, one at a time, in a hands-free manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been proposed in the art for turning the pages or leaves of a book, pamphlet, sheet music, magazine, newspaper and the like. Such devices are useful by musicians who need both hands to play their instruments, by persons permanently or temporarily suffering from a handicap affecting their arms, hands, or fingers, and by non-handicapped persons who simply wish, for work or leisure purposes, to periodically turn pages in order to read, consult or, in general, use them.
Such devices have used mechanical transmissions, including rotary cams, rotating cylinders, mobile skids, articulated arms, clamps and like linkages. Such devices have also included pivoted suction conduits for engaging and lifting pages by suction. However, as advantageous as these known devices have been, they are of complicated construction, noisy in operation, expensive to manufacture, difficult to maintain and irregular in operation.